


Letting Go

by haanon



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: I just cant, M/M, but it's still kind of there, it's not hardcore angst, we need to spice up the wowson tag, you can kill me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanon/pseuds/haanon
Summary: It was finally time to let go, the time to say a proper goodbye.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> shitshitshit uh hello this drabble was kind of quickly written out, so i apologize if it seems kind of rushed
> 
> i think this is a little different than what i usually write, so i hope that you do enjoy it!!
> 
> this was actually inspired by day6's 'you were beautiful' but im now listening to 'letting go' so believed that 'letting go' fit better. you should go listen to day6 anyways, their songs are all bops
> 
> playlist for this drabble:  
> \- letting go/day6  
> \- you were beautiful/day6  
> \- house of cards/bts  
> \- stigma/bts v  
> \- im not the only one/sam smith

Seyoon's eyes fluttered opened to the sight of his boyfriend's figure sleeping peacefully, his chest slowly rising up and down. The poor boy had probably stayed up the night before and was most likely exhausted from his own thoughts. The black haired male stood up from his spot on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, slowly walking towards Byeongkwan, and leaned down to ghost his lips on the other's.

"Good morning," he whispered into his lover's ear, causing the other to stir in his slumber and slowly open his eyes as well.

Byeongkwan sat up quickly, looking around cautiously, eyes roaming from corner to corner. He chuckled in amusement and guilt as the blonde dejectedly looked down at his hands, which were full of fistfuls of blanket. The younger sighed, rubbing his eyes and placing his feet onto the cold, wooden floor. He waddled his way to the bathroom, continuing to be lost in thought. His eyes continued to wander, a glimmer of hope in the brown orbs.

Seyoon observed his boyfriend brush his teeth and wash his face, staring into the mirror once he dried all the water off. He stood behind the blonde, leaning against the door frame, continuing to simply watch the other mumble and shake his head immediately afterwards. Seyoon felt a small smile form on his face as Byeongkwan puffed his cheeks out, very cutely, he concluded, and to pat and squeeze them. The dark haired male thought the other looked like an adorable puffer fish, the blonde's lips pursing out and cheeks inflated.

"Gosh, you're just too cute," Seyoon chuckled as Byeongkwan walked back into his bedroom to change into his outfit for the day.

If Seyoon remembered correctly, the blonde would be hanging out with a fellow dance student by the name of Kang Yoochan, as well as a couple of old friends of theirs from high school, Park Junhee and Lee Donghun. He had never met Yoochan before, but since his boyfriend would also be with Donghun and Junhee, he believed that Byeongkwan would be in safe hands. He did wish that he could tag along, just to see his friends again.

He watched from the counter as Byeongkwan prepared a simple breakfast of cereal and orange juice, the boy taking out the box of Fruit Loops. Seyoon noticed how when Byeongkwan's hand slightly touched the box of Cheerios, he flinched. Guilt began to fill Seyoon's features, internally apologizing for leaving a small trace of himself.

As Byeongkwan ate his breakfast in silence, both of their eyes hovered to a framed picture on the wall. It was of the two of them, Byeongkwan leaning in towards the dark haired male, pressing a kiss on the other's cheek. Seyoon had his arms wrapped around the smaller's torso, smiling brightly towards the camera. Donghun, who was a photographer, had taken the picture and claimed that it was brightest he had seen Seyoon smile, in which Seyoon replied with a smack on the arm to his same aged friend while Byeongkwan simply laughed.

He knew that Byeongkwan was reminiscing the memory as well, the boy's eyes far away and distant for a moment, smiling hopelessly before returning to eating his cereal. The taller watched as his boyfriend began to look at all the other pictures on the wall, continuing to be lost in all the memories they shared together. The blonde's phone rang loudly and he saw Byeongkwan place the call on speaker, his eyes returning to their dull state once again.

"Hi, hyung! Are you still up for tonight? I know it's been kind of hard lately, so I wanted to make sure you still wanted to go," an unfamiliar voice asked and Seyoon assumed it was Kang Yoochan.

"Yeah, don't worry. I have to visit somewhere first and then I'll meet you guys at Donghun's house," Byeongkwan replied, nervously tapping his fingers on the table top.

"Good! I was kind of scared you didn't want to go," Yoochan shyly admitted. "I hope this outing will make you feel a tiny bit better."

"I'm sure it will," Byeongkwan assured the boy. "I'll see you later."

"Okay! See you later, Byeongkwan hyung!" Yoochan replied, and the blonde disconnected the call.

Byeongkwan stood up, placing his dishes into the sink and walked towards the coat hanger. Seyoon saw his eyes flicker from the large, dark long coat to his usual tan one. The blonde reached out towards the tan one before pulling his hand back, selecting the black one instead. It was clearly too big for his petite frame, the sleeves slightly going past the smaller's hands. The younger shook his head before removing the coat and placing it back on its hanger, grabbing the tan one and his bag.

"One last time," he heard the blonde mutter underneath his breath as he went to go grab an umbrella as well.

It was raining heavily outside as Seyoon walked side by side with the blonde underneath the umbrella, only the pitter patter of rain filling the air. Seyoon would occasionally look down to check his lover's expression, which for a majority of the time was blank. They stopped in front of flower shop, the florist immediately recognizing the shorter. She gave him a bright smile before walking over. 

"Hello, Byeongkwan-ssi. Would you like your usual?" She asked and he shook his head politely.

"Actually, I'm looking for something different. It's a flower called Cyclamen," Byeongkwan explained and there was a look of shock on the florist's face for a moment before going back to a gentle smile.

"We do have those! Would you prefer a small bouquet?" She said and the blonde nodded before the woman went into the back to prepare the flowers. A few moments later, she came out with a bouquet of white and pink cyclamens, giving the boy a small smile as he paid for the flowers and said his goodbye.

They continued walking until they reached a large, open gate. Byeongkwan stopped in his tracks and the dark haired male halted as well to stare at the younger, who was clearly contemplating whether or not he should enter.

"It's okay, Byeongkwan," Seyoon whispered gently as the blonde nodded to himself with determination and continued to walk on the stone path.

They stopped in front of their destination, Byeongkwan crouching down to face the large words eye level. He reached out his hand to trace the letters, his fingers slowly stroking the smooth rock. He paused to close his eyes and sniff for a moment before setting down the flowers onto the wet grass. He stood up and stared down at the stone to the flowers and he shut his eyes once again, swallowing the tears.

"I miss you, but I think it's time to finally say a proper goodbye," the younger whispered, his voice choking up. Seyoon slowly nodded in agreement, reaching out to pat the boy's head, but pulling back immediately. 

"Me too," Seyoon replied as the blonde wiped his eyes and turned around.

Byeongkwan began walking away, but after a few steps he turned around to stare at the flowers once again. Seyoon felt himself smiling gently, reassuring the other that _it was okay to finally let go_.

"Goodbye, Seyoonie," Byeongkwan said, before walking away once again, this time not looking back.

Seyoon stood in the rain, watching his lover disappear and then looked down at the white and pink cyclamens. The dark haired male gently touched one of the petals, smiling to himself. He closed his eyes and felt himself finally letting go, feeling himself disappear, this time not coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> by quick search on the internet, the cyclamen flower represents resignation and departure, and they are flowers you give to someone you're saying goodbye to
> 
> please leave comments & criticism, i appreciate any feedback!!


End file.
